The present invention relates to defect inspection device and defect inspection method for inspecting a fine defect that is present on a surface of a sample, and deciding and outputting the position, the kind and, the size of the defect.
On manufacturing lines of a semiconductor substrate, a thin film substrate and so forth, inspections of the defects present on the surfaces of the semiconductor substrate, the thin film substrate and so forth are made in order to maintain and improve the yield of products. As an existing defect inspection technology, a technology described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-190722 is known.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-190722, there is a description that “an optical detection path is polarization-diverged so as to arrange array-like spatial filters on at least one or more optical paths and to filter diffracted light and scattered light from a normal pattern”.